


TimKon week - Day 1

by AngelWithAStory



Series: TimKon Week 2013 [1]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Interviews, M/M, Secret Identity, Suits, Teasing, Tim likes seeing Kon squirm, high society events, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 - Secret Identity </p><p>That boy’s voice had been so familiar and he talked to him with so much familiarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TimKon week - Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST DAY OF TIMKON WEEK!!!! (it's the 20th in England currently so I'm posting it now)  
> I've been looking forwards to this week for ages and now I can finally start posting!!
> 
> note: this is a bit AU-y in terms of knowing identities and still being Titans but yeah

“Mr Wayne!” A voice called out, snagging Tim’s attention in the crowd hall. Bruce’s charity ball was going without a hitch and his brothers were making Bruce proud. Even Damian had sucked up his pride enough to chat to various patrons without threatening them with a katana. (Tim swears he saw a woman pinch his cheek and couldn’t stop the smirk crossing his face). Cass had somehow managed to get out of it and was with Steph, out on a rooftop somewhere, probably kicking butt. 

A well-dressed figure was walking towards him and Tim’s shoulders tensed minutely. 

“Conner Kent, Daily Planet reporter.” The figure introduced himself. The rehearsed smile on Tim’s face was replaced by a genuine one. Shockingly blue eyes hid behind circular glasses and Tim met them easily. 

“Pleasure to meet you. I’m familiar with your cousin’s work. Are you following in his footsteps, Mr Kent?” Tim asked, a new tone seeping into his voice. It almost sounded... _seductive_? That couldn’t be right. 

“Hardly,” Conner replied, fighting the colour that wanted to rise to his cheeks. “I’m getting some work experience together while studying at Met U. Clark put in a good word for me.” 

“Oh? What subjects are you studying?” Tim inquired, bringing his drink to his lips. 

“I thought the reporter was meant to be the one asking question.” Conner said slyly. Tim smirked, pulling the glass away and holding it in his hand loosely. 

“Call it ‘natural _curiosity_ ’.” Tim said, practically purring the last word. 

“Well, curiosity aside, I’d actually like to see if you could fit in an interview into your busy schedule.” Conner admitted, sounding a bit unsure. 

“I think I could _squeeze_ you in.” Tim said, definitely seeing a blush on Conner’s face. “Come by Wayne Enterprise tomorrow around midday and I’ll answer your questions.” 

“I’ll be there.” Conner said, his voice a bit uneven. Tim bit down his laugh and leaned in to Conner’s ear. 

“I hope so, _Kon_.” Tim whispered. His lips barely brushed the skin of Conner’s cheek and his voice was quiet. 

He pulled back a second later than he should have and walked away, leaving Conner confused and his curiosity slightly aroused. 

 

It wasn’t until later when he was alone in his dorm room, laying on his bed, that he started to think. That boy’s voice had been so familiar and he talked to him with so much familiarity. 

The phone on the bedside table buzzed and Conner picked it up. He scanned the screen quickly. 

‘ _I can’t make it to the Tower this weekend. Have some business to get done. Sorry, Kon.  
_

 _\- R_ ’

The cogs clicked into place a second after he finished read and he flopped back onto his mattress, groaning into his hands. 

Tim from the event had called him the same name Robin always called him. And then there was the way he talked and the familiarity of his body language. 

He felt pretty stupid when the realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks.


End file.
